bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bloppyfish/Brave Frontier Guide: Early Game Edition
'Guide for around level 100 and under.' Comment if I'm missing anything or if you have any questions. 4856066392 is my friend code, I am level 229 and have limited friend space. ***Note that I will come and add more when I have some time*** Material Units Guide Fusion Materials *Burst Frogs - Used to level up your unit's Brave Burst level by 1(does not carry over evolution) *Burst Emperors - Used to level up your unit's Brave Burst level by 5(does not carry over evolution) *Sphere Frogs - Makes a unit able to have 2 spheres at once *Imps - Used to increase a unit's maximum stats(carries over evolution) *Elemental Crystals, Gods, Kings, and Ghosts - Used to level up your units *Jewels - Technically not for fusing but for selling to get Zel Evolution Materials *Nymphs *Spirits *Idol *Pots *Mimics *Bat Mimics *Dragon Mimics *Metal Mimics *Elemental Totems(used for evolving to 5 stars and up) *Miracle Totems(used for evolving to 6 stars and up) *Mecha God(used for evolving 7 stars) *Legend stone(Only used on old units to 7 stars. Old Units are any units that can be summoned at a form lower than 5 stars.) Regular Quests *This is the orange door on the home screen that says "Quest". *Zones are the whole map area, your first zone is Mistral. *Areas are the banners that you tap on to choose your quest. Your first area is Adventurer's Prairie. *There are approximately 5 quests per area and approximately 7-8 areas per zone(not counting extra area). *Every first time clear for a zone you get one gem. *There are sometimes extra areas with one quest with a boss at the end. In the earlier zones you are rewarded a gem and a burst frog, but in the later zones you will be rewarded a gem and a sphere frog. *See Quests for more details Vortex *The Vortex is the white gate looking thing on the right of the quest door that says "Vortex" *This is where you can do events, daily dungeons and Grand Gaia Chronicles Daily Vortex Dungeons *Monday - EXP dungeon, use this as you way to level up you summoner level. If you want to get ahead in levels then grind this every Monday *Tuesday - Place to get nymphs, spirits, idols, and pots *Wednesday - Place to get mimics, bat mimics, dragon mimics, and metal mimics. These guys pop out of chests. *Thursday - Zel dungeon, place to get Zel *Friday - Item dungeon, place to get items *Weekends - Place to get totems, miracle totems, and mecha gods *See Daily Events for more details Grand Gaia Chronicles *Grand Gaia Chronicles are found in the vortex and are hard stages that usually reward you with: 500k zel and 100k karma for the first level, a gem for the second, and 3 gems and useful sphere *I recommend you do not do anything higher than 6 heroes Grand Gaia Chronicle at this stage of the game, even the level 3 of the 6 heroes are risky for you right now Parades *These are the locked dungeons that require keys. You may acquire these keys various ways like achievement shop, receive keys in the Randall, and ect. *Metal parade is for Crystals, Gods, Kings, and Ghosts. **1 key = Regular metal parade; ghosts and higher **3 keys = Super metal parade; kings and higher **5 keys = Mega metal parade; gods and crystals only *Jewel parade is for Jewel units that you sell for Zel. **1 key = Regular jewel parade; ghosts and higher **3 keys = Super jewel parade; kings and higher **5 keys = Mega jewel parade; gods and golden gods only *Imp parade is for Imps. Raid Battle *A place you can play Co-op with other people to fight bosses, the red icon to the right of the vortex that says "Raid" *As you complete quests in raid, you will rank up. The ranks go from raid class 1 to raid class 5. You rank up by completing all the quests of the raid class. When you rank up, you will unlock more quests. *If you can get people to carry you through raid, this would be very useful *Raging Blade Owen has a very useful lead and is a reward for completing Raid Class 5 Mission 9 *See Raid Battle for more deatils Imperial Capital Randall *This is the green icon to the left of Arena that says "Imperial Capital Randall" *'Imperial Library' - this is where you can see the record of all the units you've acquired, items you've made, and see the cut scenes again *'Sphere and Official Guild of Synthesizers' - a place to craft spheres and synthesize raid items *'Survey Office' **'Frontier Hunter' - A monthly event that lasts for about a week and you can get prizes for points acquired in the levels, see more at the page Frontier Hunter **'Frontier Gate' - Like frontier hunter but it's always there. See Frontier Gate for more detials. *'Summoners' Research Lab' **Summoners' Research Lab contain trials which are typically one strong boss that you beat to get that boss as a completion reward along with a gem **I recommend you do not do higher than trial 2 at this stage of the game **Trial 2 unit has a useful lead **Trials 1 and 2 are fairly easy and can be soloed with a friend unit ***Ex. Lightning Gun Rowgen for trial 1 and Flora Aegis Edea for trial 2 **See Summoners' Research Lab for more details *'Administration Office' **'Missions' ***Get points for doing daily missions and completing certain achievements ***Use these points to exchange for spheres, raid items, keys, and evolution/fusion materials ***Spend as needed, save for later game ***Useful for fast evolution ***I do not recommend buying single burst frogs, imps, and crystals/gods from achievement shop **'Receive Key' - a place where you get keys **'Slots' - Raid medals can be used here **'Records' - Look at your records like highest attack in one turn What to do *Keep questing and saving up gems to use during good rates up. I suggest having at least 3 rare summon units before starting to stockpile. *Level farm in the vortex on Monday(especially half energy). This will be your fastest way of leveling *Do evolution dungeons and metal parade as needed to make you units stronger. *Save burst frogs for 7 stars and 6 stars, any rarity below 6 stars do not have Super Brave Burst which is unlocked by attaining Brave Burst level 10. Ultimate Burst is for 7 stars and can be attained by getting Super Brave Burst level 10. *Use gems on increasing unit space(I don't recommend doing item space) as needed, don't overdo it though. What not to do *Use a gem to refill energy - you don't have that much energy yet so I recommend not doing this *Use a gem to revive - you are not at levels hard enough for using gems to revive to be worth it *DO NOT get 7 stars too early, you will regret it. You won't have enough cost and your team will suffer. I suggest being around level 90 and up before trying to get 7 stars *Don't level grind in normal quests, there is one normal quest we will discuss later but you have not gotten there yet. *Stocking up on evolution materials wastes space, only save Miracle Totems, Mecha Gods, and Metal mimics as the others you can easily get many from the achievement shop. 'Mid game and late game edition are coming soon if you guys want one' Category:Blog posts